The Pursuit of Friendship
by taliathecat
Summary: Talie Abrahams is a muggle born starting her first year at Hogwarts. Join her as she befriends the Potter-Weasley Clan and overcomes the problems that arise.  Summary and name suck, but hopefully the story is better :D give it a chance!  No slash
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm taliathecat and this is my first FanFiction. I hope you enjoy reading it! I'd love as many reviews as possible to see if this story is worth continuing (fingers crossed it is!). Constructive criticism is fine, but please, no flames! Enjoy… **

**Disclaimer – unfortunately, I'm not JK Rowling – if I was, I'd have waterslides instead of corridors, and a wardrobe filled with the best clothes ever! Haha :)  
>All characters and locations belong to JK, except for my little OCs<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

"Come on! Come on! Mum! Dad! Wake up! I'm going today! I'm actually going!" I squealed as I bounced up and down erratically on my parents' bed. My mother groaned good naturedly, burrowing down underneath the billowing covers, whilst my father swiped at my ankles until I fell gently on top of him, giggling. He cuddled me hard, kissing the top of my head. "Oh Talie, Daddy's going to miss you" he whispered softly into my hair as I squirmed within his embrace. He softened his hold slightly, so I wriggled out of his arms and ricocheted out of the room, singing as I ran down the hallway to check through my trunk one last time. My mother smiled as a small, bright pink bird flew into the bedroom she shared with my father, and she gasped in surprise as it magically erupted into a torrent of brightly coloured confetti.  
>"Finally, Talie will be in a place where she and her…magic… truly belong," my mother said, a tear glinting at the corner of her eye. Taking a deep breath to compose herself, she clapped her hands sharply. "Timothy, we really do need to get up. We need to work out how to get to this dratted platform from our station!"<p>

* * *

><p>I stared at Platform 9, then Platform 10, my head spinning. I glanced at my parents. "Platform 9 ¾? Where is it?" I questioned. My mother's eyebrows furrowed slightly as she looked around, spotting a rather large ticket inspector. "Excuse me, sir," she enquired, "Could you please tell us where we could find Platform 9 ¾?"<br>"Platform 9 ¾?" He replied incredulously "There's no such platform!" My mother gaped at him as he marched away, mumbling under his breath about "the third time today". My eyes began to fill up with tears as I realised that my letter, the platform, even Diagon Alley, must have been some elaborate scheme just to –

"James Sirius Potter! If you don't hurry up we won't even make it to the platform! How would you feel if you missed the Hogwarts Express?" My head spun around and I spotted a stunning fire-haired lady, her bright brown eyes flashing dangerously at the scruffy-haired child cowering by her side. "Honestly," she continued, "Even Lily was ready before you, and that's saying something!"

I ran up to the lady, my parents following close behind. "Ex...Excuse me?" I mumbled timidly, "Could you possibly tell me how…how to get on to the platform?"  
>"Oh darling, of course I can!" the lady smiled "My name's Ginny. You must be a first year, right? It's Lily's first year too!" Ginny motioned to the trolley she was holding, where a little girl with flowing red hair and twinkling green eyes was perched. She turned her head, and flashed a grin at me.<br>"I'm finally going to Hogwarts this year!" She said excitedly, "My brothers have been there for ages while I've been stuck at home, but this year I'm there too! I do hope I'll be in Gryffindor like James and Albus! I already know the Bat Bogey Hex because Mum taught me because James was being mean to me and now he's hardly ever mean to me anymore! Do you want to be friends?" She said all this rather fast and stuck out her hand. I felt my mouth flop open. _She knows magic already? What's a Gryffindor? Bat what? _Without warning, I felt Lily's hand grasp mine, and she started running towards the wall between platforms 9 and 10, dragging me along behind her. "Lily what are you doing?" I shrieked, as she looked like she wasn't going to stop. I closed my eyes fearfully, preparing to crunch into the wall, but it never came. I opened my eyes carefully, and right in front of my eyes appeared a scarlet steam engine, _Hogwarts Express_ inscribed on its front. I gaped as I noticed a sign above my head, reading Platform 9 ¾!

"Lily Luna Potter! That was incredibly rude!" Ginny shouted, appearing through a gateway with both my parents, and the rest of Lilly's family. My parents looked rather stunned, gazing around the platform much like I had, and I saw one of the boys – Albus, I assumed – stifling a giggle as he watched them.  
>"You know muggles won't have done that before," Albus told Lily.<br>"How was I supposed to know she was muggle born?" Lily complained. Albus rolled his eyes. A man, looking like an older version of James and Albus, bar a lightning bolt shaped scar on the right hand side of his forehead, walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.  
>"Don't worry," He chuckled, "I was exactly the same my first year." He smiled kindly at me. "My name's Harry Potter. Ginny Potter is my wife, and these are our three troublesome kids, James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter and Lily Luna Potter. They're all a bit mad." He winked at me. I gave him a guarded smile, and he ruffled my hair. "What's your name, sweetie?" I started, realising that I had completely forgotten my manners.<br>"Oh my, I'm terribly sorry! My name's Talie Abrahams. These are my parents, Timothy and Lucinda." The Abrahams shook hands with the Potters.  
>"Well kids, the train's about to leave, so I suggest you get a wriggle on!" Harry motioned towards the platform, which was considerably emptier than it had been a few moments earlier. The Potter children headed towards the train, while I hung back for a few minutes.<br>"Goodbye pussycat, have a brilliant year. You're getting so grown up!" My mum said, wiping away a tear. She enveloped me in a hug, squeezing me hard. My dad joined the embrace, sniffing slightly.  
>"We both love you so, so much," He told me, "And we'll miss you so much it's unbelievable."<br>I smiled softly. "I really have to go now, Mum and Dad, or I'll miss the train." I blew them a kiss and boarded the train, my trunk in one hand and my new kitten's carry cage in the other. "Thank you ever so much Mr and Mrs Potter!" I shouted out, and they smiled back at me. I waved hard and fast at my parents from the door, blowing them kisses until the platform disappeared from sight.

Taking a deep breath, I walked through the train, gazing through windows of different compartments. I finally found Lily's compartment, but to my disappointment it was full, with a multitude of red and black haired children all chatting at a million miles an hour. Feeling dejected, I trudged down the train's corridor and found an empty compartment. I sat down quietly and gazed out the window, preparing myself for a trip of solitude and loneliness, and praying that things would change once we reached the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, guys! I know only a few people have read this so far, but thanks so much for your comments, and for following my story :) I really appreciate you taking the time to read it! Please feel free to give me any constructive criticism to improve my writing, or the story line.  
>Yani– thank you :D<br>keiking – nawww thanks :) I can't promise that that kind of thing won't happen eventually, but they're only eleven, gotta let them be kids hehe**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

- taliathecat

**Disclaimer – disclaimed**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

I jumped with a start, bleary eyed, as an automated voice blared through my compartment. "_**ATTENTION STUDENTS. THE TRAIN WILL ARRIVE AT ITS DESTINATION IN APPROXIMATELY FIVE MINUTES TIME. PLEASE CHANGE INTO YOUR SCHOOL ROBES IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY DONE SO. WHEN WE REACH THE STATION, PLEASE LEAVE ALL LUGGAGE ON THE TRAIN – IT WILL BE TAKEN TO THE SCHOOL SEPERATELY."**_

I groaned as I stood up, carefully picking up my kitten, Pixie, and placing her into her cage. She mewed softly and I smiled at her. _At least I wasn't completely alone on the trip down here_, I mused, stretching. Pixie's warmth on my lap and her constant purring had kept a smile on my face and had eventually lulled me to sleep, which meant I was now a bit disorientated and sluggish from waking up.

Remembering I had only minutes left until I had to disembark the train, I changed quickly, giggling at how silly I looked in my witches robes and pointy hat – if I was back home, I'd appear to be going to a fancy dress party! I retrieved my wand and placed it in my pocket. Being 14 ½ inches, my wand stuck out of my robe pocket. It was fashioned out of hard cypress wood and had a unicorn hair core. I thought the unicorn hair was quite fitting, considering that my favourite toy for years had been a plush toy unicorn, which, of course, was _not_ currently wrapped in a sweater and hidden in my trunk.

To my surprise, at that exact moment the train stopped abruptly, throwing me forwards into the door. I groaned again and rubbed my nose. _What a great start to the year,_ I thought to myself cynically. _It can't possibly get worse from here_.

I entered into the train's corridor, immediately being swept up into the crowd of robed children all chatting excitedly and rushing towards the train's door. _How is it even possibly for me to feel this lonely amongst all these people?_ I thought sadly. But I knew the answer. Even though the room was filled with conversation, none of it was directed at me.

After a few more claustrophobic minutes, I found myself on the platform, surrounded by a sea of people. I panicked slightly, not knowing where I needed to go. The pealing of bells broke through my anxiety, and I heard a gruff voice shout "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! Firs' years!" I made my way towards the voice, relieved, and realised the voice belonged to a man – wait,was he even human? He was massive – I barely reached his hip, and I was pretty tall for an eleven year old girl. His mighty hands were as big as dust pan lids, and his leather clad feet were the size of baby dolphins. I knew that if I were ever game enough to hug him, my arms would not even be half the length they'd need to be to hug him properly. I gazed up to his face, which was surrounded by a mess of brown, frizzy hair. His eyes twinkled merrily as he called the rest of the first years around him. "Ah, Lily!" he said joyously, spinning her around, and she giggled. "Haven't seen you in a while, little lass!" He placed her down gently, and she smiled at him. He turned to the rest of us. "Hello there first years, I'm Professor Rubeus Hagrid, but you little tots can just call me Hagrid." He winked cheekily. "So, we're going to be travelling to the castle in a special way that only you first years do. Now," he gestured to the boats in front of him, "No more than four to a boat, and don't put your hands in the water if you treasure your fingers!"

I gasped, and felt Lily suddenly grab my hand. "Don't worry," she whispered reassuringly, "He's only joking." She then pulled me with her into a boat. I felt a pleasant warmth pool in my belly – she hadn't forgotten about me completely! Perhaps she did want to be friends with me! I echoed her smile as another two boys climbed into the boat. One had brown curly hair, which shone a burnished burgundy colour when it was flooded with light from a lantern. He was tall and gangly, with a smattering of freckles across his nose. "That's Hugo Weasley, my cousin." Lily told me. The other boy was rather short, with dark brown hair and an impish face. As he talked to Hugo, I could detect an Irish lilt to his voice. "That's Samuel Finnegan. He's Hugo's friend. His dad –"

But I never learnt who Samuel's dad was, because at that instant, Hogwarts came into view, and Lily was too astonished to continue. Oh, it was breathtaking! I was lost for words too, and we were not alone – the only sound was the lapping of the lake on the shore and an occasional chuckle from Hagrid.

Hogwarts. It was absolutely beautiful. In the darkness, it looked like a castle out of a fairy tale – turrets towering above us, battlements and all. It was surrounded by luscious grounds, and in the distance I could see a forest, dark and imposing. The grounds and castle seemed very intimidating, but not scary, as the thousands of windows twinkling with light appeared very homely and welcoming. If I was still in any doubt about magic existing, this castle tore the notion from my mind. The castle seemed to be magic itself.

The boats docked on the pebbly shore, and we stepped out carefully. A large, embellished wooden door opened slowly, and we were ushered inside by Hagrid. We in an entrance hall, and I couldn't help but look around. The walls were filled with portraits – and they were moving! "Lily!" I said in surprise, "The portraits are _moving_!"

"Of course they are, silly," she replied nonchalantly, "Why wouldn't they? They talk as well, it's normal. I think the suits of armour can walk too, and the staircases move all the time!"

I looked at her in shock. "They don't at home…" I said softly, my eyes still staring at the portraits in disbelief. Lilly giggled kindly, her peals of laughter echoing around the room. "Oh, I forgot, you're a muggle born. Well, you'll have a lot of fun and surprises here then!" She gave me a quick hug, still giggling, but stopped quickly as a door in front of us opened, and we walked into a magnificent hall.

It was, without a doubt, the largest and most incredible room I had ever seen. There were four long tables, side by side, where the rest of the students were seated, staring at us unashamedly. There was also a large table at the front, behind which many adults – professors, I assumed – were seated in a row. Some, like Hagrid who had just taken his seat, looked friendly, but others, like the woman in the centre wearing glasses and a tight bun looked imposing. Behind her was a huge plaque, and on it were engraved hundreds of names, commemorating those lost in something called "The Great Wizard War". I spotted the name "Fred Weasley", and I wondered for a moment if the person was related to Hugo and Lily. However, my eyes could not focus on the people nor the plaque for long as I noticed the most spectacular aspect of the room; the ceiling, or lack thereof. Where the ceiling should have been was the night sky, filled with stars and nebulas so bright that the floating candles around the room seemed almost unnecessary. "It's really a ceiling charmed to look like the night sky. My mum told me, she read it in _Hogwarts – A History_," I heard Hugo murmur to Sam.

My attention snapped back to the head table as the imposing woman stood and walked to the centre of the room. She waved her wand and a stool and grungy old hat flew into the room, and landed in front of her. Before I could say anything, the lady spoke. "Good evening, students, my name is Professor McGonagall and I am the Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Welcome, first years. In a moment, you will be sorted into one of the four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin. All of these houses have produced talented witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your house will be like your family, especially those in your year level." She smiled slightly. "Now, we will commence."

To my surprise, the hat began to sing. Sing! I could barely take in the lyrics, I was so shocked at the notion. I knew it wasn't quite as spectacular as some of the other magical things I'd seen, but honestly, I couldn't get over it. A singing hat! The hat finished its song, and the Hall erupted in applause. I clapped hard too. _A singing hat, no frigging way._

I jumped as I heard Professor McGonagall start to speak. "Abrahams, Talie."  
><em>My name? Why did she call my name?<em> I wondered, panicking slightly. _What did I do wrong?  
><em>"Talie, go to her!" Lily hissed, and I quickly ran over to the Professor, sitting on the stool and screwing my eyes shut. McGonagall placed the hat onto my head; it was very large and smelt quite musty.

"My my…what do we have here?" I jumped in surprise as the hat talked into my ear, eliciting a chorus of chuckles from the other student. "A muggle born, I see. No previous ancestors at the school. Curious, curious." I gripped on to the stool hard, slightly freaked out. "Let's see… Gryffindor? Hmm, perhaps, you have some bravery in you, but yet not enough nerve for Gryffindor." My heart sank slightly. I wouldn't be with the Potters. "Slytherin? Definitely not, definitely not. I see you have a kind heart, which would not be nurtured in Slytherin house. Ravenclaw? You are very intelligent I see, perhaps you could even be top of your class**. Better be** **– wait, no. **No. I don't believe your wit would be appreciated as much there."

_Seriously? _I thought. I'd been sitting on the stool for almost five minutes. I cracked an eyelid open and saw the entire congregation of students staring at me, waiting for the decision.

The hat continued to talk. "You are kind, I see. A loyal friend. Yet you can also be brave, and you are intelligent. Hmm, how difficult. Perhaps, this house could use a bit of wit and bravery. Yes, yes. **Better be… HUFFLEPUFF!**" I opened my eyes and took off the hat, running to the table which cheered for me.

"Longest the hat's ever taken to sort someone into _**Hufflepuff**_." I heard someone mutter. I ignored them, listening to the names being read out. Lily, unsurprisingly, was sorted into Gryffindor, and Hugo and Sam were sorted into Ravenclaw. A big boned girl, Gerta Goyle, was sorted into Slytherin. More and more students were sorted, and I waited for others to be sorted into Hufflepuff with me. After Zabini, Beatrice was pronounced a Slytherin, Professor McGonagall charmed the hat and stool away, and a wondrous feast appeared on the table. However, I didn't even notice. My mouth was hanging open, and my stomach sank all the way to the floor. So much for making friends. I had been the _**only**_ first year sorted into Hufflepuff!


End file.
